Ponylife Fullpony Consequences: Free Pony
by John Discord
Summary: John Sparkle has to make the ultamate choose to save pones and Littlepip Sparkle


Pony-Life Full-pony Consequences: Free Pony

John Sparkle backfliped out of the sky and landed besides LittlePip Sparkle. LittlePip Sparkle looked at John Sparkle in the eyes and cry falled out and said "Dad mom has dead". John Sparkle went sad at the ground then moved head real fast up.

"ZEBRAS YOU KILLD WIFE?" John Sparkle said with growls.

"Yes John Sparkle" the dark pony said after "LittlePip Sparkles mom is shot in head" the dark pony said again.

"I loved wife like sun raise... DARK PONY YOU WILL SUFFAR!" John Sparkle ponted and yelled.

John Sparkle jumpd in to sky with kicks and hit dark pony and the dark ponys mask ript off and John Sparkle seed ugly Zebra face but it looked like pony tooo. the dark pony scrumbled back to Zebras and Zebras went to shoot John Sparkle but LittlePip Sparkle throwed granaid for John Sparkle to shot them in faces.

"Dauter take ponies and leave the city its time I have to kill the enemys and make evil go away from here forrest of time!" John Sparkle said to LittlePip Sparkle and ponies.

"John Sparkle we fight!" ponies said and didnt go no where.

"Dad pones have to fight for freedome!" LittlePip Sparkle said and didnt go no where neither.

John Sparkle was fraid for first time. He didnt want nothing to happen to LittlePip Sparkle because LittlePip Sparkle was John Sparkle saw Zebras start to run like monsters to pones and LittlePip Sparkle and saw LittlePip Sparkle and pones run like brave to Zebras. John Sparkle got quiet then dropped wepon and said "I have to kill fast and bullets too slow" and started killing Zebras with bear hoofs.

John Sparkle was killing Zebras and barking necks and pones and LittlePip Sparkle was behind shooting at Zebras at front. Now Zebras got scarred and ranned back to the dark pony who was at the door to the big tower that was big onto the sun and went around the dark pony and got redy to fight again. then the dark pony pressed the button that made the big tower glow and smoke.

"John Sparkle you let next boss step on me and made me parasprite ghoul. Zebras came and put magic in me and made me live and strong and big now I make you and LittlePip Sparkle parasprite ghoul. Prepair to die" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Twilight Sparkle you are my brony and I killed next boss. Zebras magic is bad and made you tricked brony stop the button and glowing." John Sparkle said.

"NO!" Twilight Sparkle angered back.

Twilight Sparkle teleportaled to John Sparkle and hit him with horn and John Sparkle tried to grabe it but couldnt so he bucked Twilight Sparkle instead. John Sparkle and Twilight Sparkle was fighting for life and death when the Zebbras and pones started shoting each other again. LittlePip Sparkle got in front of pones and saw the tower smoke and glow more and more like litning clouds.

LittlePip Sparkle shout "It will explod!" so LittlePip Sparkle and the ponies shot bullets and bombs at Zebras so pone kind could press the botton and make it stop. Then LittlePip Sparkle went to a Zebras car and shoot all the Zebras in it and went to the top and used the torret gun. LittlePip Sparkle made the torret gun shoot Zebras and bullets cut them in two and half.

LittlePip Sparkle kept shooting Zebras and the rest of pones got closer and closer to button to stop it. The Zebras shot at the pones and made some die but no pony cared becaus they had to do it. Then Zebras started coming out of the hug tower to stop the pones. There was too much Zebras and pones couldnt go to the button no more and the tower was all smoke and glow now expect for a little bit.

John Sparkle knew it was too late and pones couldnt stop button. John Sparkle had barley time but was still fighting Twilight Sparkle.

"Brony it is time Im sorry" John Sparkle said to Twiilght Sparkle.

"time for you to die John Sparkle!" Twilight Sparkle said back.

"No brony" John Sparkle said then kicked Twilight Sparkle in teh part of the face that was like Trixie.

The magic flew off Twilight Sparkles face and landed and blowed up in a boom and Twilight Sparkle stood and fall. "Brony.." Twilight Sparkle said so John Sparkle got closer to the ground like Twilight Sparkle.

"Zebras made me tricked brony Im sorry" Twilight Sparkle said.

"I know brony but you are hero" John Sparkle said back to comfart Twilight.

"Save pones and LittlePip Sparkle" Twilight Sparkle said quiet like pain and breathed slower and slower

John Sparkle had Twilight Sparkle and saw eyes shut and the breath stoped but Twilight Sparkle had smiles on face.

John Sparkle let go Twilight Sparkle and went up back on his feet and loked his head around and saw trees and aminals and pones then looked at glowy tower and knew what has to be done. "Daughter and ponies get back!" John Sparkle said out real loud so LittlePip Sparkle frontflipped off torret and went with ponies back to John Sparkle and ducked bullets and rackets.

"Daughter take ponys on motorcycle and leave city. Make ponies safe son and nothing happen to them." John Sparkle said to LittlePip Sparkle.

"But dad I fight!" LittlePip Sparkle said.  
>"No daughter go with people" John Sparkle said so LittlePip Sparkle and pones went on motorcycle.<p>

LittlePip Sparkle started on motorcycl and started to go but slow becaus he didnt want to. the Zebbras saw and said "STOP THE PONES!" and went charge at motorcycle.

John Sparkle walked to wards Zebras and made fists with hoofs. John Sparkle punchd and hit Zebras in front but all Zebras in back shot rockets and masheen guns. a Rocket hit John Sparkle but he got up and killed more Zebras then a Zebras went at John Sparkles back and stabed him but John Sparkle got nife out and stabbed Zebra in brane. Zebras got close and hit John Sparkle body with bullets but John Sparkle kicked Zebras back.

John Sparkle kept fighting Zebras and put head up to tower and saw it go brite and break then turned around in last second and saw motorcycle in far off safe place and was happy. LittlePip Sparkle and the ponies in the motorcycle saw the tower go like millon stars and fire and loud noises then the ponies went down but LittlePip Sparkle kept going and didnt say nothing.

After the world was nice and pones had new city and happy because the Zebras was gone and nopony was slave or sad. Princess LittlePip Sparkle and ponies and animals and Equestria had peace and in the middle of new city was a statue that said "John Sparkle Saver of Pones"

THE END


End file.
